lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Octagon Global Recruiting
Octagon Global Recruiting is a volunteer recruiting organization apparently run by the Dharma Initiative, as part of the alternate reality game, Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project. A television advertisement for the Octagon Global Recruiting website, octagonglobalrecruiting.com, was aired at the end of the last commercial break during on May 29, 2008. The television advertisement and site stated that Octagon Global Recruiting would hold a recruiting session in San Diego from July 24-27, 2008, and fan speculation relating to Comic-Con being at the same time and location was later confirmed in a series of emails, with the group supposedly running aptitude tests as part of their recruitment drive. Press release Ad video MKlj-yxAwUY Volunteer positions The advertisement asks for unpaid volunteers for a number of positions, listing the following (presented in order vertically): Newsletters : A series of email newsletters were sent out by Hans Van Eeghen, Head of Recruiting for the Dharma Initiative. He advertised the recruitment drive at Comic-Con. The site source code also included an ominous message from a hacker known as RuckusGuy: Comic-Con At the Octagon Global Recruiting booth, fans were given a waiver form and an appointment time by DHARMA staff (all with Australian accents). At their appropriate time, they entered the booth, which had cameras on the ceiling (these fed outside the booth so observers could see what was going on). With a set of headphones and television equipment, participants were shown images and given a series of questions, and had to say what first pops into their heads. Some of the images in particular were reportedly very bizarre. Questions were then asked such as "You just took away a child's favorite toy. Why?" Reportedly, fans had the option of what type of test they can take by choosing a different name. There were eight options, all names of Jupiter moons. One question example was, "Who is your constant?" which is an allusion to the episode . http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x68jn4_ogr_people The test apparently lasted about five minutes, and upon completion candidates were told whether they passed or not (it's likely everyone "passed" as part of the ARG). Participants were then told to make sure they see the Lost panel on Saturday, and have their test sheet with them (they apparently made a point of having your own sheet with you). They were also given an ID card, which includes special details which can, from July 28th, be entered on DharmaWantsYou.com to allow those who took the test to register for "Phase 2" of the application process. The legal declaration form participants must sign finally revealed the name of the ARG project, Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project or simply known as "The Project". At the Lost panel, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse announced that DHARMA was sponsoring Lost. Hans Van Eeghen announced the results of the tests: nearly everyone had failed dismally except for a select few. These select few were going back to the DHARMA booth to be shown something "special". A little while later, a young guy called Dan Bronson with a video camera interrupted Damon and Carlton's presentation because he had gotten the secret video on tape and he thought that the fans deserved some answers. Despite security trying to take him away and Damon and Carlton's objections, Dan Bronson showed the video to Comic-Con. The Bluetooth Video The video hack RuckusGuy promised was released at Comic-Con, but visitors had some difficulty retrieving the file. To rectify this, a high quality version was later uploaded onto YouTube by "User:RuckusGuy". cW6xkv9vwos& The DHARMA video For a transcript of the video, see DHARMA booth video. HLJ7bPpI8VM DharmaWantsYou.com : After the events of Comic-Con, the DharmaWantsYou.com site officially launched, giving all fans a chance to join the Dharma Initiative. The site issued an eligibility test, followed by a string of aptitude tests spread out over a period of weeks. Trivia *When read from the bottom upwards the first letters of the positions spell DHARMA INITIATIVE. *The logos of the DHARMA Initiative are octagons. **There are 16 positions needed to create this upside-down acronym. *"Engineers" is listed twice, residing in the 8th and 15th position from the top of the list. If you count to the end and then continue down again from the top (counting the first spot twice), Engineers also rests in the 42nd place. the word Engineers is also included as part of the 32nd consecutive slot, under "Aeronautical Engineers". *The first four jobs (meteorologists, psychologists, parapsychologists, and zoologists) are also the first four areas of research of the DHARMA Initiative mentioned by Marvin Candle in the Swan Orientation film. *Near the end of the video, when the octagon ring is making its final spin, its sides bear the same Bagua trigrams as seen on the DHARMA Initiative logos. *At the end of the video, a person can be seen typing the numbers 8 15 16 on the keyboard. **This footage was taken from . *Similar to the Hanso Foundation website, a Plesk error message is displayed when connection is attempted using SSL. *The terms and conditions on the Octagon web site reveal that it is owned by the Walt Disney Internet Group. *The "IVF" in "IVF Consultant" stands for In Vitro Fertilization, so an IVF Consultant would be a position similar to the one that Juliet Burke held during her time with the Others. *An editor of Lost is Henk Van Eeghen. *The IP address in the HTML source code of the site (avalible all the way to the left of the page) is 72.47.249.66 and is registered to Domains by Proxy, Inc. *Octagon emails use the word Dharma, as opposed to the correct DHARMA, as it is an acronym. External links * Octagon Global Recruiting website * http://octagonneedsyou.com/ Redirects to Octagon Global Recruiting website * http://octagonwantsyou.com/ Redirects to Octagon Global Recruiting website * http://octagonrecruiting.com/ Redirects to Octagon Global Recruiting website * Misspelled link (registered differently: "octogon") Redirects to Octagon Global Recruiting website * http://www.octagonglobalrecruiting.com/terms_and_conditions.html Terms and conditions * http://www.octagonglobalrecruiting.com/privacy_policy.html Privacy policy * All Octagon websites now redirect straight to Dharmawantsyou.com LOST panel at Comic-Con 08 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 de:Octagon Global Recruiting es:Octagon Global Recruiting fr:Octagon Global Recruiting pl:Octagon Global Recruiting pt:Octagon Global Recruiting Category:Expanded Universe Category:Companies